GenderBender
by Chibi-Taichou
Summary: Whoo! This is a series of oneshots based on Female!Reid. Most of his-her- shining moments, let me know if you would like anymore!


_Hello and welcome. This is a series of oneshots based on the idea of Sarah Reid, a genderbent version of our favorite little genius. They all focus on Reid's shining moments, such as the Anthrax Incident, The Big Game/Revelations, and more._

"We should probably take a look around anyway," Sarah said, and winced as a sharp thorn from a rose bush sliced into her hand.

She picked it out carefully and bit her lip, but continued along with Morgan.

They approached the garden of Nichols' house, and as they reached a small patch of bushes and an open clearing of grass, Morgan's phone rang. He flipped it open and spoke quickly to whoever it was on the other end.

Sarah glanced around to the side of the house and saw a door, wide open and dark. Her eyebrows furrowed and she slipped through the bushes to get a good look at it. As she wandered in, she noticed another door, this one a sliding glass.

As she walked in, she heard the sprinkler flash on and Morgan behind in the garden, talking to Emily.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed the white powder spread across the floor and felt the cool touch of the air conditioning on the back of her neck.

Morgan's footsteps echoed into the room and a cold sweat trickled down her spine. She sprinted back to the door and slammed it shut, just as Morgan got to it himself.

"Morgan, get back! You need to get back! Get out of here!" She swallowed back the tears in her eyes.

"Reid, open the door! Reid!" He pounded a fist on it once, as if trying to break through. She fumbled with the lock a bit, eventually clicking it into place.

"I'm sorry." She peeked back at the powdered substance covering the floor and back up to Morgan.

For one moment, just in that single second, Sarah had a look that was reminiscent of the one that had seemed permanent back at Tobias Henkel's hideout. She looked lonely and scared and fragile. Morgan ran a shaky hand over his head and pulled his phone back out of his pocket.

"Hotch? Yeah, we're gonna need some help with this one."

_Now, in this one, I transformed both Reid and Tobias, so it's now Sarah and Tobyn, plus Gabriel (based on the archangel Gabriel) and Charlotte. Yay!_

Sarah slipped around the corner of the barn, and back into the grassy clearing. She had just gotten a few feet into the corn when three gunshots rang through the air. She whipped around to look at the barn.

"JJ!" Tobyn Hankel's fist caught her temple and sent her flying to the ground. Sarah looked up to the older woman and flinched back at the gun pointed straight at her.

"I-I tried to warn everyone!" Tobyn's voice got slightly deeper and more commanding. "Shoot her! Shoot her, you weakling, she's a Satan!"

Sarah tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I-I can prove it! She was sent her for a reason, and we need her! No, you idiot, just shoot her!"

Tobyn bit her lip and decided. She knelt down beside Sarah and slammed the butt of her gun against the side of the woman's head.

Sarah's eyes widened momentarily before she slumped to the ground. Blood trickled down her forehead and Gabriel stood silently. She glanced about before lifting her up and dragging her away.

When Sarah woke, her head was swimming. Dried blood was crusted in her hair, her hands were bound, and there was a single light bulb dangling above her head.

"They're gone." She blinked several times to clear her mind.

"Who're... they?" The older woman leaned in to look at her, long, wavy brown hair hanging over one shoulder.

"It's just me now."

"Who... Who're you?" She stood straight once more.

"I am Gabriel." Sarah inhaled slowly, but grimaced at the horrible smell permeating the air.

"What's that smell?"

"It's the burning fish hearts and livers. Keeps away the devil. You believe you can see inside men's minds?" She shook her head slightly.

"That's not true; I study human behavior-" Sarah was cut off by Gabriel's light shh. The archangel persona was fiddling with a small revolver and pulling out the bullet.

"I'm not interested in the arguments of men." She held it up to the light.

"You see this? This is God's will."

_Cool, cool. Now, this one is based on Nameless, Faceless, sooooo... Let's get to it!_

Sarah sighed in frustration and rested her head on one hand. She thought about the case, and about all of the files. Suddenly, Dr. Barton walked into the room, pulling on his jacket. She tugged out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"The note says not to deviate from my routine and I always pick up Jeffrey on my days off."

"Alright, I'll go with you." Her phone went off on the table, so she picked it up and flicked it open.

"Yeah?"

"LC, on the UnSub's note. It stands for living children."

"Are you sure?" She frowned slightly.

"It's administrative; it's when they're afraid a patient's going to go on life support and they don't have DNR order." Emily's voice bounced out of the speaker. "Reid?"

"What if the UnSub was trying to tell Barton that _he_ was the target... And that he was going to leave his son without a father..." The front door opened in the other room. "Barton!" Sarah shot up and after the doctor. She heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "Doctor?"

Sarah saw the door and saw the man outside beginning to lift his gun. She tackled Barton, sending both of them to the ground as a shot rang through the air. She didn't see where it hit, but felt pain coursing through her leg and warm liquid pouring over her hand. She looked down and bit her lip tightly.

The bullet had, apparently, hit her leg. Was that even possible? She guessed so, because it was happening now.

"Ugh. Are you hit?"

"No." Okay, good, Barton was uninjured; now to take care of the UnSub.

"My gun, gimme my gun!" She could hear the phone blaring her name. Barton scrambled to the gun and pulled it towards them, handing it to her delicately. "Whatever you do, stay down!"

"Get away from him! Don't protect him!" The man sobbed, angry tears freefalling down his cheeks.

"Drop the gun!" She cocked the gun and pointed it directly at him.

"He killed my son!" His hand wavered and he glared down at Barton.

"He did not kill your son! Your son was killed by a car accident!"

"Stand up!"

"I'm going to have to ask you again, I do not want to shoot you, _please_ drop the gun!"

"Stand up, you coward!"

"Mr. Meyers... Listen to me, alright? It's over. Dr. Barton did not kill your son. Your son was killed by a car, and this is not what he would want! Okay?" Her words grew softer as she spoke.

"So, drop the gun. Don't do it."

He slowly lowered his weapon. A few seconds later, police sirens wailed through the air, screaming and crying at those who would wish to stop them. He looked to the side and back to Sarah.

"I'm sorry."

The gun was lifted back up, but before he could get a shot in, she fired.


End file.
